


never meant to meet: a tale of two souls

by ardentiia



Series: Hilspar Week 2020! [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Gen, Hilspar, Knight, Legends, No Spoilers, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Princess - Freeform, Sort Of, imagine a legend passed on through fodlan, it's hard to explain you'll have to read to find out, or a story you'd tell by the campfire, think of this like a story passed down through generations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25544611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardentiia/pseuds/ardentiia
Summary: They were never meant to meet.At opposite ends of the universe, it seemed there was no chance of collision. The odds were near none.But on that day, something happened.He challenged her. She accepted.And thus began a tale fit for kings and beggars alike.---Written for Hilspar Week 2020! Loose prompt: Wanderlust.
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez & Hilda Valentine Goneril, Caspar von Bergliez/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Series: Hilspar Week 2020! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861456
Kudos: 4





	never meant to meet: a tale of two souls

**ETHEREAL MOON.**

This is the story of a girl. 

A girl with the hair and eyes of a flowering rose, lighter than the sunset, more vivid than the dawn. A girl who came from high above, blessed by the goddess with a gift more powerful than any. A girl of fire and brimstone, yet poised with a delicacy none could match. 

A princess.

**FODLAN.**

This is the story of a boy.

A boy with the hair and eyes of a frozen lake, lighter than the summer seas, more vivid than the winter sky. A boy of far below, overlooked by the goddess, gifted with nothing. A boy of oceans and ice, yet possessing the strength of a thousand men. 

A knight.

**1180.**

This is the story of a girl and a boy.

Two souls, plucked from their former lives. Once miles away, now on equal ground. A story set in a church, a castle, a tower hewn from stone. 

She, a deer leaping through ravaged forests. He, an eagle, soaring through polluted skies.

She, with the power of gods. He, without.

She, eager to deny her worth. He, eager to prove his worth.

They were never meant to meet.

At opposite ends of the universe, it seemed there was no chance of collision. The odds were near none.

But on that day, something happened. 

He challenged her. She accepted.

And thus began a tale fit for kings and beggars alike.

The princess had never faced hardship. Cushioned by her family’s importance, she grew soft, lazy, entitled. She never found a reason to try, until one day, a knight became one for her.

The knight had always faced hardship. Buried among the other sons in his family, he grew determined, ambitious, fierce. He always found a reason to try, but one day, a princess became someone else to try for.

Although not bred for battle, with his guidance, the princess became a fierce warrior. With an axe of blood and bone, she slaughtered her opponents, protected her friends with effortless grace. And always by her side, her trusty knight, shielding her from any danger. A smaller axe in hand, yet just as deadly as he threw himself in harm’s way to save her from death’s doorstep. 

Together, they were the menace of the battlefield. Their allies held no fear; their enemies, yielding before the fight began. Though war threatened to tear families and friends apart, they weathered it all, never ceasing.

They were never meant to meet, and when they did, their fates became inseparable. Interchangeable. Irreplaceable.

But one day, something happened.

She was challenged. He accepted in her place.

And thus began the end of a tale fit for kings and beggars alike.

As he died, she held him in her arms, the bodies of their foes strewn around them. She cried out to the goddess above, the bestower of her gift. She prayed for leniency, for a miracle to save his life. She begged to join him.

And as the goddess listened, she took pity on the pair. On the knight with a broken body, the princess with a broken heart. Two halves of the same shattered whole, two impossibilities made one by the twist of their own fate. 

As he took his last breath, she turned their bodies into shimmering light. Stardust that she placed high in the sky, imprinting their souls upon the night forever.

During the Ethereal Moon, it is said the goddess prays for peace in the heavens above. The Blue Sea Star disappears, and for many, that sign is enough. But for those who listen, they find that while the Blue Sea Star fades, others take its place. 

Look just ten degrees to the right, and you will find two bright specks--stars, side by side, paired for eternity by the goddess herself. 

Look closer, and you’ll be able to make out hints of colors, streaming down from the depths of space. The left, a hue to match a flowering rose, lighter than the sunset, more vivid than the dawn. The right, a frozen lake, lighter than the summer seas, more vivid than the winter sky.

They say that when the Blue Sea Star returns, those stars don’t disappear. Instead, they return to land, allowed to walk Fódlan once again. Their appearances change, but their hearts stay the same.

The princess and her knight, reunited.

**Author's Note:**

> WOW.
> 
> So I originally set out with this concept wanting to spin it into something slightly different BUT this story just grew on its own...and who was I to deny it? *throws Hilspar to the wind* fly, my loves! fly free!
> 
> Like I said on my previous fic, I had a very loose interpretation of the prompts :) and I actually posted this fic on the right day what a miracle
> 
> I'm on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/ardentiia)


End file.
